Quel est ce son que j'entend !
by Angie Withlock
Summary: Klayley one-shot. Se déroule après les événements du 1x16. Klaus est en deuil de la perte de sa sœur et obtient le confort d'un visiteur inattendu. Traduction de la fic de ace.love


_**J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour cette fanfiction en anglais de .love, j'ai demandé la permission à son auteur de la traduire mais comme je n'ai pas de réponse, je la poste quand même et s'il le faut je la retirerai. **_

_**Attention il s'agit d'un one-shot que l'on pourrait classer dans le ship Klayley. Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient. **_

_**~~~O°O°O°O°O~~~**_

Il était assis seul, dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd et l'esprit complètement brisé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide de sa vie, si faible et usé émotionnellement. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, en tenant le chevalier de bois qu'il avait donné à Rebekah il y a des siècles de cela, fut l'image d'elle s'éloignant de lui pour la dernière fois. Les images de la petite fille effrayée alternées avec la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, provoquaient des éclats lui brisant encore plus le cœur. Il avait promis de ne jamais la quitter cette nuit-là. Ils étaient des enfants innocents, vivants dans une époque terrible sous le joug d'un homme horrible. Ces enfants aux yeux effrayés, qui s'aimaient et se protégeaient les l'uns les l'autres, n'avaient jamais voulu cela. Ils n'avaient jamais voulus devenir ceux qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, mais ils sont, si brisés qu'ils ne reconnaissaient même plus les cœurs purs et l'esprit intacte qu'ils avaient autrefois. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, il le pensait, seulement il n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour viendrait où elle ne voudrait plus de lui.

Il regarda le chevalier de bois, plein de regrets et de tristesse souhaitant pouvoir revivre ces jours-là. Bien qu'il soit trop tard pour ça et qu'il le sache parfaitement. La seule personne qu'il eut jamais aimée était sortie de sa vie et il se sentait comme s'il avait été poignardé un million de fois en plein cœur. La sœur qu'il avait connu, s'était tenu devant lui, comme une enveloppe d'elle-même, brisée et malheureuse, admettant qu'elle avait voulu sa mort. Le frère qu'elle avait connu, debout devant elle comme un miroir de l'homme qui les avait tous détruits. C'est alors qu'il avait su qu'il devait la laisser partir, peu importe combien il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas le faire. Chaque fibre de son être lui criaient de s'accrocher à elle parce qu'il se sentait vide sans elle, elle était une partie de lui et la perdre était impensable, mais il savait que ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce qu'ils s'étaient fait l'un à l'autre, été si grave qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il l'aimait trop pour la soumettre à une telle destruction.

Rebekah avait eu raison sur tout. Raison sur lui et ce qu'il était devenu, la peine qu'il avait causé et cela lui faisait mal de finalement l'admettre à lui-même. Il était devenu un monstre vicieux et cruel, détruisant tout sur son passage, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur d'être seul et maintenant il se sentait comme si la Terre était une masse infinie de douleurs et tourments que lui seul habitait. Sa plus grande crainte était devenue réalité et cela faisait tellement mal qu'il pensait s'enfoncer le pieu de chêne blanc dans son propre cœur pour en être soulagé.

La seule chose qui le gardé à peu près sain d'esprit après avoir perdu la moitié de son âme était sa fille. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde. La seule à pouvoir lui sauver la vie. De penser à la façon dont Mikael l'avait détruit comment un jour, il pourrait ruiner la vie de sa fille, lui avait donné le courage de laisser Rebekah partir. Quand il avait vu les larmes de Rebekah, des images des larmes de sa fille avaient envahies son esprit, lui apportant la froide et dure réalité que la fille détruite et malheureuse devant lui puisse être un jour, sa propre fille ou pire encore qu'elle devienne le monstre vicieux et cruel qu'il était devenu. Tout ce à quoi, il avait pu penser été que sa fille veuille vouloir sa mort à cause de ce qu'il lui aurait infligée et cela le blessa bien plus que n'importe quel coup de Mikael. Il devait changer, il devait guérir parce que s'il ne le faisait cela serai son destin ainsi que celui de sa fille et il ne serait pas capable d'y survivre.

Une larme coula sur son visage quand il replaça le chevalier de bois dans la boîte. En le refermant, il eut l'impression de refermer son propre cercueil. Chaque os de son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer et chacun de ses muscles lui faisait mal. Il se contenta de fixer le couvercle de la boîte, paralysé par la douleur, sombrant un peu plus dans la dépression.

Depuis le pas de la porte, Hayley le regardait en silence, observant l'homme brisé et perdu devant elle, hanté par ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait causé. Elle avait décidé de venir après que Rebekah lui ait rendu visite dans le Bayou pour lui dire « au revoir ». Elle avait été surprise de la voir en vie après tout ce qui s'était passé et encore plus quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait. Rebekah avait été une sœur, une amie, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eue avant. Elle avait été attristée de son départ mais elle savait aussi que c'était ce que Rebekah avait toujours voulu. Avant de partir, elle lui avait donné quelques conseils sur Klaus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre mais elle avait pris ses paroles à cœur. Elle avait toujours su que Klaus avait été détruit elle aurait pu le voir chez n'importe qui puisqu'elle était elle-même brisé, mais son comportement l'avait fait s'éloigné de lui et en étant honnête avec elle-même, elle avait commencé à croire qu'il était le monstre que tout le monde disait. Elle savait aussi que ce bébé pourrait lui apporter la paix, car c'est ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Après le départ de Rebekah, elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper de Klaus et du fait qu'il devrait probablement être anéanti mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il était le père de sa fille après tout et son état émotionnel aurait un impact sur elle. Elle aussi fut submergée d'images de son enfant debout dans le sillage des décombres de son père et cela l'effraya complètement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Klaus par le passé. Cela l'avait amené ici et maintenant, de retour dans l'enceinte. Peut-être étaient-ils capable de construire une vie avec leur fille à la suite de cette tempête ? Elle n'avait pas confiance à 100% dans cette idée mais elle sentait qu'elle devait à sa fille de le découvrir.

Elle fit un pas en avant et les lattes du plancher craquant sous ses pieds le sortir de sa transe.

« Je veux qu'on me laisse seul » dit-il sans même lever les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Klaus … C'est moi. »

Quand il entendit sa voix, il leva les yeux pour voir si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas un tour. Quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, il tourna la tête rapidement pour qu'elle ne voie pas les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Elle était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ce soir.

« Que fais-tu ici Hayley? »

« Je sais que Rebekah est partie. » dit-elle timidement.

Il était assis, silencieux, les yeux baissés. En l'attendant, ce fut comme si tout se déroulait encore une fois.

« Personne ne saura jamais combien elle comptait pour moi », lui dit-il tristement.

Hayley baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains qui reposent sur son ventre gonflé. Un silence glacial emplit la pièce comme si une tristesse étouffante les entourait.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, je préfère être seul, Hayley. »

« Je sais, mais elle m'a dit quelque chose avant son départ et . . . elle pense que tu devrais vouloir plus de la vie que d'être craint par tout le monde. » répondit-elle en faisant quelques pas prudents dans sa direction. « J'ai pensé que cela t'aiderai à te rapprocher d'elle. »

« Plus près de qui ? Il n'y a pas une âme dans ce monde qui puisse m'apporter du réconfort en ce moment. »

Elle saisit sa main et la plaça délicatement là où leur fille reposait. « Si. . .Elle. »

Il posa un regard douloureux sur sa main. Une larme menaçant de s'échapper de ses yeux, mais il fit de son mieux pour la contenir. Hayley ne dit pas un mot, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Après quelques instants, il se pencha vers l'endroit où reposer sa main.

« Je ne voudrai pas te perdre de cette façon » dit-il à son enfant, espérant qu'elle puisse en quelque sorte l'entendre. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il les laissa roulées de ses yeux jusqu'au ventre gonflé d'Hayley. Il se sentait désolé pour cette enfant, désolé qu'elle doive naître d'un père capable d'infliger la destruction totale à ceux qu'il aime, désolé qu'elle ne connaisse jamais sa tante, cette partie de lui-même, partie à cause de ses actions.

Hayley leva les yeux au plafond quand les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à le voir si détruit et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le gérer dans cet état-là. Niklaus Mikaelson, l'hybride égoïste et suffisant en était réduit à une coquille vide, ébranlé et dévoilant ses faiblesses. Soudain, elle sentit sa tête reposé sur son ventre enflé. Sa main toujours posé sur elle comme s'il se reposait tranquillement, il écoutait les battements du cœur de sa fille, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer quand la vague d'émotions la submergea. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa joue et plaça l'autre sur le haut de sa tête, elle caressa doucement son visage comme pour lui dire que ça irait bien, qu'il survivrait à cela et qu'il en serait de même pour leur fille. Il ferma les yeux et écouta la mélodie des battements de cœur de leur fille jouée dans ses oreilles, respirant profondément, il accepta le réconfort de son enfant et de sa mère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire dans un avenir sans Rebekah. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait passer la nuit sachant qu'elle était partie, mais au moins il savait qu'il avait un avenir. Un avenir qu'il avait le pouvoir de rendre meilleur que son passé, un avenir rendu possible grâce à ce cœur battant qui résonnait à ses oreilles et à ce moment précis, la sensation cuisante dans sa poitrine blessée, le brûla un peu moins.


End file.
